


The Blood-traitor Chronicles

by UnknownMusing



Series: Bloodtraitor [1]
Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Do not copy and use it as your own work, M/M, No pinching of Author's characters, Unknownmusing (C), Violence, vampirisim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



In a distant land, with snow-capped mountains that tower above glistening clear lakes that have formed from water running down the mountainside of the valleys there are different places.

To the North is the home of the Ice People – who said to have pale skin and black eyes that allow to hunt well at night, even though no-one has seen one; while to the East there is Unknown kingdom, buried by sand everytime and it is unknown who ever lived there as there is no record in Historical of the kingdom ever having existed and finally to the West, is the large dark forest of Mirenkur – a forest filled with Ancient Beasts that said to been in land since the Dawn of Time and the Deep Magic.

Further on, past the tangled forest and one comes to a land that is called Forbidden Lands that no Traveler can set upon due to the Deep Magic that is buried in the land. There was reason, while no traveler did and that was because something had been buried deep down in the soil of the land that had once destroyed fertile lands with its great power. Something that wanted revenge for what had been done to it all those years ago to them……. 

* * *

 

**Alverian’s P.O.V:**

**Location: Heated Wench Brothel**

Drunken laughter and chatter, filter up from below through the floorboards as I sit in the carved oak chair that is close to the window with one elbow resting on the armrest of it.

I’m watching, not really paying attention to anything as people in the street down below go about their daily business – either heading home or going to work in the large wheat fields that were outside the small-town gates that faced to the East of the Rising Sun – so because I’m not just staring into space, don’t hear the door being opened by someone coming in.

They come up to me, closing the door behind them and sliding the bolt across so the door is locked then walk up to me, their reflection showing slightly in the window. They are tall with long black hair that reaches past their shoulders, wearing a simple red tunic jacket that gold ferns inlaid in it with fine stitch-work that this indicated that man had to be a Lord to have something that beautiful and expensive looking on his person, feeling a hand come up, gently taking hold of my chin and turning it so they can see my face.

Their eyes – pure golden – stare into mine, making me wonder how was it possible that he had eyes like that – consider mine and soon they bend their head down, covering my lips with theirs that it makes me give a muffled gasp of shock and surprise that they were so bold like this then feel myself being pulled out of the chair, pulled over to the bed and laid down on it.

Something doesn’t feel right about this and it’s like an invisible hand is choking me around my throat – starving me of oxygen – then I’m being pushed down onto the bed cover by them. Their body over mine, makes me keep my lips tightly shut and try to think of way that I can’t get free from them then they pull their lips off mine, probably feeling that I’ve gone so still yet was still tensing at the touch of their lips on mine.

I quickly place my hands on the shoulders, feeling immediately a harsh coldness shoot right through my body that causes me to turn my face to one side on the bed cover, keeping my eyes tightly closed as they push my hands down with their chest.

My arms begin to shake with the strain of keeping them up, so move them out of the way to lay on the cover and flinch when I feel their lips against my ear – while my heart has started to pound against my ribcage, because I’m frightened of what to they want with me – then they begin to whisper into my ear.

_**About the Power they could give me, if I accepted their choice and what I could do with it.** _

_**How I could do what Kings do by controlling everyone and everything around me.** _

_**How would not be able to die or grow old at all. How I could have what ever wanted and no-one would be able to stop me.** _

They stop, whispering in my ear and getting off me, leaves me still laying there on the bed cover as I rise slightly on both elbows to watch them pour from the jug on the small table near the fireplace, some wine – strong wine, because it had strange smell coming from it – into glass chalice then they flick one golden eye over to me, seeing that I’m watching them as I they soon come back over to me.

The ruby liquid of the wine – looks thicker and darker than any wine that I knew off – and he brings his free hand up to the back of my head, wrenching it back suddenly by my hair that I give a small cry at the force of it then the rim of the glass his being placed against my lips.

 _ **“Drink it**_.” They say, quietly to me and keeping my mouth tightly closed it forces them to repeat it again to me. _**“Drink it”**_ in a way that makes the shadows in the room extend slightly at the words then opening my mouth, begin to drink it.

They still hold my hair in their hand, holding it tightly and forcing me drink the very strong wine – some of it, though coming out the side of my mouth to dribble down my chin and neck – then he pulls the empty glass chalice away from my lips, flinging it to one side where I distantly hear the glass hitting the wall with tinkling smash as the glass shatters into tiny fragments that drop onto the wooden floor.

He grabs my chin, holding it in a grip that I can’t get free from and let’s go, when I start to cough harshly, so much that pain is going through my throat then bringing my hand up to my mouth to cover it, feel something wet and sticky splatter onto it.

I pull my hand away from my mouth, which is trembling and see that is blood on my hand then my whole-body jerks so harshly – that is like when a puppet has had its strings cut – that I fall backwards onto the bed, with a muffled thump noise as my breath soon starts to come in labored gasps, feeling them lean over me, watching my every movement.

My chest is rising and falling, heavily that my heart is furiously pounding against my ribcage and whatever is going through my bloodstream is killing me, like they wanted then my body, suddenly spasms uncontrollably as the poison soon reaches my heart.

My vision, which had going in and out of focus starts to become blacker each time then my stops spasming. It goes completely still, not moving at all as my head lolls to one side on the bed cover and yet, my heart is still faintly beating inside my chest as they bring their cold lips to my ear, whispering like before with voice filled with seduction and corruption.

_**I don’t really have much time to live and yet, what they are giving was decision that if I did agree would be the worst one to make. “I can make the pain, so that what you’re feeling disappears or allow yourself to be taken by Death. It’s your choice.”** _

Those words, echo and re-echo in my head so much that the only that brings me out of it is when their cold hand cups my cheek to hold it then gulping down the saliva that had built up in my throat, bring my hand up to the back of their head and push it down so that their cold, harsh lips touch my neck – the vein in it, throbbing faintly.

I feel them press their lips against it, soon followed by intense, piercing pain that shoots right throughout my whole body, setting about every nerve on fire that it feels like I been doused in ice cold water as I find myself being lifted up into their lap so they can hold of me, closer to them.

The scent of freshly spilled blood fills nostrils and realize that it is my own life-force that is being drained from me at the same-time they are also changing me into what they are then the ice finally reaches my heart, covering it that immediately everything stops around me.

There are no sounds, coming from within of my blood flowing through veins and my heart has ceased to beat its last beat then my last moments as a Human, I see the faded painting on the canopy of the bed of the God Aruis – the God of Judgement – and remember in his story he given soul to Crovenis – the Darkness – to save this World.

My eyes soon slip close as I slip into darkness of the abyss, where the monster of the deep waits to pull me down into its embrace.

_**Because, when I would next open them I would no longer be Human.** _

_**But, a Creature of the night.** _

_**A Creature that not been sighted since the Reign of Croven’s Darkness.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Mistbloom Cottage, outskirts near Mirenkur Forest**

**15 years Later**

A gentle breeze is blowing through the open kitchen window of the cottage, making the light silk curtains billow back and forth like sails in the wind, when I come in carrying the basket of apples that dropped from the apples trees that grow in the large garden outside, along with some herbs that came from the herb patch that grew below the kitchen windowsill.

I place the basket down on the small table, looking at one of the apples and picking it up stare at the gentle sheen on it, the smooth flawless skin of it and have to place it back down again in the basket as I remember I can’t eat food or drink anything – except for blood of either Humans or Animals – then feeling anger rise inside me, sweep it off the table so harshly that it hits the wall splintering the wood in the process as some of the apples roll out of it, onto the floor.

I lower my head, placing both hands on the small table and just stare at the ingrained wood with little carvings of spirals in them then hear footsteps coming to the door, which makes just not turn around as they close the door, behind them.

They slide the bolt across it, standing there and can feel their gaze on me that I know I should turn around to apologies to him – Darvinus, a stranger who had found me, near the shore of the large river almost drowning if he hadn’t dragged me out of the water – then he is coming up to me.

“Alverian, what I told you about controlling yourself?” He asks me, turning me around so I face him and before I can protest his hand begins to glow with white light as he holds it up to my face, illuminating it in the dark kitchen area – the threat very clear that if I tried anything to stop him, he would do what he done before to me – and can feel that my white lace tunic has slipped off to reveal my chest to him at the same-time his other hand is starting to unlace my breeches as he slips a knee between my thighs.

I’m trapped against the table, with a frying pan and a soup spoon behind my head and above it the herbs that he always collected for his magic spells or medicinal purposes then he leans in close to study my face for any reaction that I was going to apologize for what I had done to make such a mess.

“I’m sorry…. Darvinus. It…won’t happen again.” I apologize to him, which makes him give a small “hmm” at it and stops unlacing my breeches, but keeping the string tight in his hand that because of it, I flick an eye to look at him, seeing that is studying me very closely.

He is looking at every detail of it, especially my face and eyes that glint slightly with the light then he pulls away from me, dispersing the white light in his hand as it soon fades away then he goes over to the basket, picking it up to inspect the damage of both the basket and wall – which I had caused to splinter apart by the rage that grown within me at the fact, I would never again be Human.

_**Never, feel another’s touch in my skin that would provide warmth to it.** _

_**Never, feel gentle lips, brushing against mine and caressing my skin.** _

_**Never feel hands holding me and embracing me.** _

_**Never feel love being made to me.** _

He places a hand on it, checking the damage and picking up an apple – wipes it clean – then goes over to the chopping board, where he places the apple on it. He takes the knife down from the rack and begins to cut apple into small pieces with it then brings one of slices on the knife to his mouth, taking it off it and chewing it lightly.

He gets another piece, bringing it up this time to my lips presses it so close to them that I keep them tightly closed for one good reason then moves it away, only to give a slight cry as the knife clatters to the stone floor. I turn my face, wishing I hadn’t as I see the blood that is starting to flow from his cut hand and see that he had intended for this to happen so that he could bring out what I was hiding within me to the surface.

I can feel that my fangs are starting to form, due to the scent of blood that has started to permanent my nostrils and sorting the white lace tunic, shrug it back in as I quickly head to the cottage door, sliding the bolt back then step outside into the fresh cool, night air.

I begin to walk, across the small bridge that covers the small stream that runs past the small cottage and through the orchard to a spot, which is far from the cottage as I place my hands on the wooden fence then a cracking noise, echoes around me as my hands clench around it in a tight grip.

I lower my head, feeling slightly angry and upset at him doing that to me than letting go of the broken fence, head back to the cottage. Just as I’m about to cross the small bridge over the stream, suddenly sense a presence behind me, which makes me turn around slightly to look at the empty orchard, listening quietly.

I hear the stream running under the bridge; a cry of bird of prey overhead; Elune – Darvinus’ Horse settling down to sleep then the cottage door opening makes me turn my face to see that Darvinus has opened it and is leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest.

_**Is he angry with me? What should I say to him?** _

“I…There is something I need to tell you, Darvinus. I’m not Hu…. I begin to say, but he interrupts me. “You’re not Human, I know. Being a Creature of the Night, you think I wouldn’t notice that your skin is cold to touch, and you don’t eat any food I try to give you. Would you prefer this, then?” bringing his hand up, ripping the bandage off and getting his dagger from his sheath on his side then slices the skin, enough for blood to well up in the palm of it.

I tense immediately at the strong smell of freshly spilled blood and quickly brush past him to get away, only for my wrist to be grabbed by his hand then before I can protest he places the palm right against my lips, coating them in his blood.

I feel my fangs forming and my tongue delves out of my lips to lap it up, feeling him push me backwards so that I hit the back of the table edge.

Then in realization at what I’m doing, immediately pull away from him and look at him with wide eyes, that he had the audacity to do that to me then before I can protest, he lifts me up in his arms.

He soon slams me down on the table, which causes the wood to crack slightly and leans over me, looking down at me then bends his head down to my neck, causing me to tilt my head backwards exposing it more to him.

_**Submitting myself to him.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Location:**   
**Outskirts Near the Sea-town of Uriuna**

**Alverian’s P.O.V:**

Those words, which were whispered like a gentle breeze ruffling through the top of the trees, outside echo in my head, repeating themselves as I pull the cloak tighter around me.

Elune - who Darvinus had making the hard decision of whether I should leave, had given her to me - then stopping, listen quietly to trees creaking slightly in the wind. 

The rustling of small mouse, right under the snow which laid on the ground and up above a large bird - like an eagle - flying overhead then stopping, turn to face Elune, who nudges me with her nose to indicate she wanted to move on.

I place a hand on her nose, stroking it lightly to calm her, while also thinking who had the voice been and where had it come from then rest my forehead against her's. She nickers softly at me and going around go to get up in the saddle, when a branch snapping underfoot makes lower my hand. 

I listen quietly, flicking my ears back and forth to try to ascertain where it is coming from then movement out of the corner of my eye, makes me watch silently as a large female Wild Boar comes out of the foliage with her piglet's. 

She turns her gaze to look at me, sniffing the air with steam coming from her nostrils as I stay still - not moving - and seeing I'm not posing a threat to her piglet's then continues on her journey, with her piglet's squealing softly behind her. 

I'm soon alone again, with Elune and getting up into the saddle then click my tongue, indicating to her that it is time to move on. 

 

* * *

 

The landscape around me is alien and foreign, because I do not know with the rolling expanse of valleys that been carved by thousands of years old glaciers scraping their way across the land to make it; along with in the far distance snow-capped mountains, where snow swirls around and around - like a forming of hurricane - and a river that runs through the valley heading towards the large expanse of sea. 

I can see there is a small town near the sea, along with a busy Port and Harbor, full of activity of people who live near it going about their daily lives. It looks peaceful, idyllic almost and yet, there was probably a hidden side that people who came to visit it didn't know about until they were within it's walls. 

A rumbling, above my head makes me pull the hood up around my face and start to walk Elune, down the steep path to the small town carefully with rain soon starting to fall heavily - to my ears, like tinkling drops hitting the soft ground with muffled thump noise.

When I reach the bottom of the path, I manage just in time to move Elune out the way quickly when a large Slaver's carriage pulled by bulls goes thundering past me and see the sight that makes tightly grip the reins that the leather creaks in protest. 

The sight of Slaves - young; middle-aged and old - wearing long, ragged grey tunics on and chains around their ankles; wrists and necks with one of them - a young girl, only of 7 years of age - standing out of all among them, looking out of the bars. 

She weakly lifts her head, only to physically jerk and start to scream for some reason at the sight of stranger on a horse - a broken scream - forcing the large carriage to come straight to halt then the man on the front of the carriage, jump down coming around to see what all the fuss is about. 

"What the fuck is going on here?!! Pipe down, you stupi....BOSS!!!?"

The small man, with the whip in his hand says and stops, when he soon sees what she is looking at then shouts for the larger man - who must be his Boss. 

The large man, who appears is not like any man I've ever seen before. Fiery crimson hair, some of it braided near one of his ears; a eye-patch covering his left eye and finally, I notice the tattoo below his right eye like three curved claws. 

There is something about him - the way he stands in front of me, flicking his gaze up and down to ascertain whether I pose a threat to him or anyone else, like the Slaves in the Slaver's Carriage - that makes me flick the reins to move Elune away, past the trapped Slaves - who watch me, a stranger who could help them escape by getting rid of the people transporting them - then keep on moving.   
Still feeling the gaze of the larger man, watching me. 

(TIME SKIP)

The heavy rain has thankfully stopped by the time, I reach the small town and it's city gates, where Gaurds are posted on the barracks above my head as I pass through the large archway entering the small town then continue to head to the nearest Inn to stay for the this leg of the journey.   
Where I would go next, afterwards? I do not know yet the answer. 

* * *

  
  
**Location:**   
**The Sea-town of Uriuna, Inn Bar**   
**Alverian's P.O.V:**

Drunken laugther, chatter and hushed whispers from some of the patron's of the Inn's Pub, fills my ears as I sit in the far back near the fireplace in one of the alcoves hidden from sight, with my hood still over my face because I didn't want anyone to see it. 

I just didn't expect the Slaver, who I had met just near the outskirts of the small town to appear - this time, coming in alone without the other Slaver - then goes over to the bar, his gaze flicking briefly to where I sit hidden in the shadows and orders a drink. 

There was still something about him - something which was calling to me in some kind of "Siren" way and when he comes over, keep my face turned to one side as he sits in the seat in front of the table in front of me. 

The other patron's of the Inn's Pub, thankfully are too busy paying attention to themselves and not watching the two people in the far corner hidden by the shadows - the stranger and a Slaver - then looks down at my hand, seeing how I'm digging my claws, deeply into the flesh of my own arm because of the multitude of heart-beats around me. 

But only one is giving out that _**"Siren"** _ call to me. His, strong and supple heart, pumping his life-force through his veins and keeping him alive, while for me - a Vampire - it kept-ed me sated of thirst and alive almost, but never truly alive. 

"Is something wrong? You seem a little tense, Traveler." He says, voice so smooth and quiet with soft undertone of gruffness - indicating his age - and turn my face to look at him. 

"I'm fine. It's nothing to be concerned about." I reply, releasing my arm from it's tight grip and this convinces him for now, while he picks up the flagon of foamy beer to take a sip from it. 

"Then what are you running from?" He asks me, placing the flagon down on the wooden table surface, flicking his gaze to the bronze metal armbands on my arms that I wear. 

"I don't know, yet. I'm still trying to figure it out." I reply, quietly turning my face away to stare at the flickering flames of the fire, reminding of when I had been changed the fire had been lit in the fireplace. 


End file.
